Spike has another love sick puppy to deal with
by rifaye
Summary: All anime and manga live in a toon world that is unlike our world. Spike has been handed a mission to get a girl to help them out with a problem. Everything that everyone writes comes true. The girl is a writer, and has a bit of an attitude.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any toons  
  
The girl  
  
Sam's small hands typed as fast as they could. Every once in a while Sam would stop to think. As Sam saved her work and turned of the computer, she twirled around to leave the room. Time for her shower.  
Spike walked with his hands behind his head. The message on his phone hadn't said what the toon council had wanted. The only reason Spike had come is because they had saved his life. After the fight with Vicious he had been left to be trash. If a man from the toon council hadn't been around then he would have died. Being in the hospital was a terrible pain. Spike finally reached the big brown doors. As he walked in the council looked at him in anger. His manners hadn't improved. Spike sighed as he put his cigarette down in an ashtray.   
"We have a mission for you."  
"Can anyone else do it? I'm busy bounty hunting. I'm not rich, you know?"   
"You're the only one who can do it?"  
"Why is that?"  
"This girl daydreams and writes about you."  
"Sorry, I don't do love." Spike started to leave when the familiar voice caught him in his tracks.  
"You have to, Mr. Spiegel. You owe us. She's in the real world, New Jersey at that. Get her to help us in our problem. " The man handed Spike directions. Spike rolled his eyes, and left to go to the airport. Damn, council. Time went so fast in the real world.   
Sam was asleep dreaming about Spike catching a bounty. She had fallen asleep after watching the show. That Spike is such a jerk. Sam blinked her eyes at the light. Spike sat on the bed in front of her. Still dreaming. She didn't hear her mom shouting for her to get up. Sam touched Spike's arm to make sure she was dreaming. She felt him. Solid.   
"Get your hand off me!" Spike shouted at her. Stupid people. Sam slapped Spike's arm in reaction. She gritted her teeth as she realized what she just did. Sam gave a weak sorry. Spike covered his head with his hands.   
"We need your help. I don't get why. Your only a real bitch." Spike was about to go on when Sam stopped him.  
"Hey! Don't curse, and not at me! If you need my help then you have to stop cursing! I hate it!" Sam shouted at him. Spike muttered how he hated the job, and then ignoring her went on.  
"Everything that people write has been coming true. I'm tired of deleting your stories. Somehow you have to stop it! No one is home right now, so…just think of a way to stop it! Don't you dare ever make me kiss Faye again!" Spike was clearly mad, and sighed heavily when Sam made a face. She turned away in a stubborn matter, and went to the computer. Spike followed her.  
Sam went to test if what he said was true. She turned the computer where Spike couldn't see it, and typed in that Spike fell in love with one person that he wasn't in love with ever. Spike faced Sam, and went to kiss her. As quickly as she could Sam deleted the typing. Spike backed off confused at his own actions. Realizing what Sam had done he got a huge attitude.  
"I can't believe you are such a bitch!"  
"I said don't curse!"  
"Forget this. We can find another mortal for the stupid job." Spike pressed a button, and disappeared. Sam typed in that he came back. With an annoyed look he stood before her.  
"Bye." Sam said with a tint of sadness in her voice. Spike sighed, and pressed the button. Sam looked at where he had been moments ago. The thought of him wouldn't trail off. 


	2. Coming back so soon?

I own no toons  
  
Coming back so soon?  
  
  
Sam twirled the phone cord in her fingers. She was telling her best friend about Spike. Any one else would have thought she was crazy. Her friend listened in delight, and thought of how it could have been to see Spike. The real Spike, and not a toon on the television. Both girls decided to meet. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Sam answered it to see a short light browned haired (with really blond highlights) girl looking at her anxiously.   
"Hi, Sam!" Hally said excited. Sam let her friend in, and they sat on the coach. Sam tried to get comfortable, but she was nervous. Sam wanted to see Spike again, and was sure Hally wanted to also.  
"Teehee. Is he coming, back?" Hally asked excited. Sam bit her lip, and shrugged.  
"I have no clue. I don't think he had an intention to, but we can make him come back." Sam then started explaining about the typing thing. Hally smiled with delight. Suddenly Sam and Hally were tumbled to the ground by heavy weight. Hally helped Sam from underneath Spike as Sam yelled at him.  
"Get your butt off of me! Come on!" Spike stood up, and looked down at Sam. She was clearly mad at him.   
"Next time look where your landing! Jerk!" Hally yelled.  
"What are you doing here! Need my help!" Sam teased.  
"Don't you dare even tease me!" Spike yelled at Sam.  
"I guess you did need me, Spike." Sam teased. Spike clenched his fists. With a strong arm Spike grabbed Sam and Hally. He pressed the button. Hally and Sam screamed in horror. When they arrived in toon land Sam was on the floor, but Hally and Spike were standing.  
"Teehee. Toon land." Hally pointed out. Sam nodded, and got up. Spike looked over to a dark corner of the alley they were in. Sam let her light brown hair fall on her face, as she pulled down her bright red dress. Hally brushed off her dark blue jeans and blue t-shirt. Sam looked over to where Spike was looking. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.   
Sam waited as Spike went nearer to the cloth at the corner. Hally went with Spike to see what the problem was. Suddenly an animal popped out, and jumped at Sam.  
  
  
  
Rifaye- this is dedicated to a story character, and one of my best buds, Hally or Sushigirl07. 


	3. Help

I only own Hally and Sam.  
  
Help!  
  
  
Sam shouted with all her might. The monster stuck it's slimy tongue out at her. Hally grabbed Spike's gun, and ran over to Sam. Hally couldn't shoot. Sam was right under the monster, and could easily get shot. Sam noticed the problem, and kicked the beast. It went a few inches away, and started to go after Hally. With one shot Hally killed the monster. It was quite small, but strong at the same time. Sam put her hand on her chest to slow her breathing. It didn't help.   
"Why didn't you help?!" Hally yelled.  
"I was waiting for Sam to curse." Hally made an angry noise, and threw the gun at Spike. It hit him in the chest. Spike was about to react, but Hally had turned away to help her friend. Sam stood up, and was about to lunge at Spike when Hally grabbed her arm. Sam stopped, and stood up straight. She asked where they needed to go, and Spike told them to rest on the Bebop. Sam was excited to meet Faye.   
The alley was near the dock, and so it didn't take long. Spike was wide awake, but Sam was clearly falling asleep. Spike yelled at her to stay awake, and Sam yelled back that he had waken her up early. Spike shook his head, and opened the door to the Bebop. Hally looked around in amazement. Sam went directly to the coach to sleep. Spike was about to complain when he saw Hally going to his bed. Spike grasped his face with his hands, and ran after her. Hally was already on his bed when he arrived. With a loud sigh, Spike went to go share a bed with Jet.   
Sam wasn't asleep, yet. She figured it would take at least an hour. Her thoughts floated to her wishes about Spike before all of this. They had been so clear. So wanted. Spike had been so wanted. Sam shook in disgust at her wishes, and thought instead about what would happen next. It was the scariest thing to her.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The knocking didn't stop until Sam pulled open the door. In front of her was the scariest thing. Her nightmare, and Spike's. There were two men there. Both very dangerous, and very scary. One was completely in black and had a dagger at his side. His eyes were painful to look at, and they wanted something. They wanted Sam. It had been her nightmare since she dreamed it once. The other man was Spike's nightmare. His enemy. Vicious.   
With a strong hand, the man in black picked Sam up. Sam bit his arm, but he didn't let go. Sam was caught. Her screams filled the Bebop, and Spike came to see what the annoying sound was. Spike saw Vicious at the door with Sam. Vicious smiled, and he disappeared into the darkness with Sam and the masked figure.  
Spike's face was filled with agony for his memories when Hally came. She had seen it all through the window in Spike's room. Soon Jet and Faye were awake looking at the two unmoving figures at the door. Jet put a hand on Hally's, and Faye closed the door. Spike stepped out of the trance, and then he turned to Hally. He only needed one mortal to write in the book of toons.  
Hally understood what he was thinking, and shook her head in disagreement. Spike refused to go get Sam. She was most likely dead now. Hally punched Spike in his stomach, trying to get some sense into him. Spike didn't change his mind. Hally's eyes were filled with sadness for her friend and for the fact that she had just hit Spike. Sam was lost.  
  
Rifaye- Lost forever? No! How do you guys like it so far? 


	4. Search for the hidden heart

I only own Sam and Hally (kind of)  
  
  
Search for the hidden heart  
  
  
  
Hally trembled. She couldn't stand this. She flared with anger.   
  
"Do you even have a heart?!" Hally yelled as her voice cracked. It hurt Spike like the death of Julia. Him not have a heart? Spike clenched his fists, and turned around to face Hally. Jet was terrified for her. What was Spike going to do? Slowly Spike got closer to Hally's face. Letting her see his mismatched eyes. Hally closed her eyes. Awaiting the hit that would come. After a few seconds nothing came. Before Hally opened her eyes, Spike had his gentle lips on hers. Her eyes shot open, and Spike looked at her while he finished the kiss. Then he noticed she was beautiful.   
  
"No heart now?" Spike asked Hally as he broke the kiss. She couldn't move while Spike walked away. Faye was about to say something when he walked past her, ignoring the fact she was about to talk. Hally finally regained her control, and went storming after Spike.   
  
Spike lay on his bed. He knew that Hally wanted to leave. Probably steal his Swordfish 2. Noticing what he had to do he stood up. Hally decided to leave him alone, and go get something to eat before her trip. She walked to the kitchen calmly, and looked in. She didn't see Spike sneak right past her. Spike reached his Swordfish 2, and hid inside. He was going to make sure she wouldn't leave.   
  
Faye sat in her room with her knees at her chest. How could Spike do such a thing. Even though, it was because the people of the real world, he had kissed her. As soon as it was all fixed he would be gone.   
  
Hally finished her meal after an hour or so. She wasn't quite so hungry, and moved it around a lot. She snuck to the Swordfish 2, and slipped in. Locking the door behind her. Quickly she went to the controls, and started pushing buttons. She didn't know how to drive! Spike awoke from his sleep as he felt and heard the ship take off. He went to Hally, and saw she didn't know how to drive. They were already in space, and it looked like out of gas. Jet hadn't filled it. Spike made a face as he thought about being stuck in space for a while.   
  
Hally turned around, and saw Spike behind her. She gave a weak smile, and got out of the way so he could sit. Only one seat. Spike muttered a curse, and told Hally she could sit on half the chair. They were clearly both squished, and looking at the stars. Orbit would take them back to the Bebop. Hally blushed when Spike squished a little bit more against her to have more room. Spike turned away when he was about to blush. Seeing Hally blush made him blush. They were up there for a long time. Having a romantic time. A meteor came flying at them!  
  
Rifaye- how is it? They might both !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
